Certain applications, such as detailed airborne surveillance operations, and medical and engineering imaging applications, generate massive data sets. For example, mere hours of high-resolution sensor input can accumulate data in the petabyte (1000 terabyte) range, which must be stored for later analysis. There exists a need to provide for effective storage, transportation and retrieval of such massive data sets.